


Youth Is Abstract

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, Gen, salsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Bertl's grandma is a high level fabulous dancer, she taught him all she knows about dance, enough to be a perfect duo.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Drabbles Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Youth Is Abstract

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I love this request. Hope this will be along the lines of what you requested xx

"You got this, babe!” Reiner’s cheerful voice echoed in the otherwise hollow theater. Bertholdt smiled despite his nerves.

“I got it too, Reiner, dear.” His grandmother, Gina, retorted humorously. 

“I wouldn’t ever doubt it.” Reiner laughed. 

“Alright, both of you, we need to focus, so can you just–” Bertholdt interjected. 

“You’re too stiff– this isn’t how I taught you. Just take a deep breath, and follow the music with every muscle of your body.” Gina instructed him in a careful voice. 

Bertholdt nodded again before glancing at Reiner, to herald that it was his cue to play their song.

Just as his grandmother assured him, the movements did flow easily when he just focused on the tunes and the movements of his dancing partner. Whom was by the way insanely talented—he doubted he’ll be this agile when he’d be eighty. 

His body operated on autopilot and it took him for Reiner wooing at them and clapping enthusiastically to snap his attention back to reality. 

“Now that I am done with this one, I think I’ve got a few things to teach you, Reiner, dear. It’s only three months till your wedding.” 

“I doubt Salsa is what will be dancing at our wedding, Gran.” 

“Well, Bertl dear, you still give me far less credit than I deserve.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My request box!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ZPT9fkrRJtGzVAPZtYJxL0I1iqkJxiWyqvMgAbHQbR8/edit)


End file.
